The love inside darkness
by Psych Amura
Summary: Just the thought of a half breed disgusted lil' slugger, but when he visit's hell, there he meet's a girl who is of a rare speices that is only born every 5 million year's. Something about her seem's to change him in his way's of hate, but what?
1. Ayelesian

A crowd of odd looking creature's seemed to gather around, there mouth's open as they stared at the sight before them. Some whispered to themselves on what they saw. In front f them was a girl, but not just any girl, a very beautiful one of a kind creature. Her hair was long and pure black, and white bang's hung in her dark yellow eye's. Folded neatly on her back was a pair of feathery wing's, one black, one white. She was inside a cage placing shackle's on her hand's and around her neck."People, what you are seeing is something so absolutely rare, something so unknown about. My fellow demon's, what you are seeing is an ayelesian!"The man yelled. People in the crowd gasped, and the whisper's continued on."Is that thing really an ayelesian?"A voice spoke up from the crowd. "Well of course it is. It was captured just yesterday, so I suggest you stay away, it's still wild."The man answered, fang's glistening as the grin on his face grew a bit."Stop calling her an it. That is a female." The golden eye's of the speaker became visible, and so did the body. It was a boy, probably in his teen's. Adorning his feet was his way of transport, pure gold skate's. I figure you have guess who this is by now.

Lil' slugger came closer to the cage, looking at the girl inside."So she is real." He looked at the man."And still wild you say? She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."The man shook his head."I guarantee you boy, she killed three of our men yesterday. She ripped there throat's out."He made a disgusted face, remembering the disgusting site. The blood stain was still on her white dress. The dress was short sleeved, and fairly short, just barely covering anything, and the sleeve's almost like a tank top. Her chest heaved at every breathe she took, and her head rested downward as she stared at the bottom of her prison."You, what's your name?"Lil' slugger asked, looking in at the girl. She didn't look up.

"Answer me you filthy mutt!"He yelled. The girl still refused to look up, let alone answer."We kept asking her, all we got in reply was 'shayneso'."The man said, looking at Slugger."That translates to Shinya in angelic tounge."Slugger said, placing a hand on a steal bar of the cage."How do you know that?"The man looked slightly confused."I know every language of ever species, vampire, Elven, Angel, Demon, you name it I know it."He answered, resting the bat on his shoulder."Shayneso!"He called, and the girl slowly looked up, staring at him with a glare."Meno shesh nie abado."Shinya spoke, her tone sounding as if she were very tired, which in fact she was."What did she say?"The man asked, looking at Lil' slugger."She's asking why you captured her."He looked up at the man."She's a one of a kind creature. Her type only appear once every 5 million year's. And there mostly ever male, so this is a great capture we could not just pass up."The man answered with a serious tone in his voice.

Lil' slugger turned back to Shinya, giving her a silent look."Lesako mesh dien vose casoina fev millienos kesao,"A grin lightly spread in his face as he finished."ak ta mosteno evy mehino, ak ac uncamino fehino ir passenoio yusso."He finished in the other language, the grin still on his face, and he lightly chuckled." What did you tell her?"The man asked, looking at Lil' slugger."What you said, only, a bit...diffrent."The man nodded at this. He looked at the girl, and her eye's had turned red, and her pupil's slitted. The cage began to shake, and she pried at the chain's. The chain's shattered easily. She looked up at the opening atop the cage, and she jumped up, wing's flapping as she hovered there in the air. Scream's and shout's erupted as the demon's scattered everywhere."Yshena misika elpraposa cinoso!"She shouted with anger, pointing at Lil' slugger."What did she say?"The man asked, to scared to do anything else."She said she's gonna kill me."He answered quietly, glancing back at the man, then looking back at the girl. By that time, she had swooped down tword's him, hand outstretched to attack him. There was a major glare in her eye as she did, and yet a hint of sadness.

She thrashed her claw's out at him with fierce anger, and he ducked, but her claw's slashed his cheek, and droplet's of black blood forming. She landed, and her eye's looked to her claw's, and she examined the black blood on them. She looked up to see what wound she had inflicted upon him, but he was gone. She turned qiuckly, seeing him behind her, bat raised and he slung it down. A blade of flame seemed to catch the bat. Slugger looked at the girl."Clever, but not clever enough." With that a black shadow formed around her body, wrapping her up tightly. She dug her fang's into the sustance, but that didn't work. Ligh shined around her aswell, and engulfed her body, and the black faded, and when the light did also, she was gone."Is she dead?" The same man came up behind slugger."No, she's escaped, into the human world."And with that, Lil' slugger disapeared aswell.

-------------------------------

PLEASE! I beg of you please rate and review. I will have the second chapter up later when I get atleast 4 good review's. :)


	2. 2nd choice

The cool midnight air brushed her hair lightly from her eye's as she stared around the alley. Her wing's were gone, disappeared. She had a choice between her human, angel or demon feature's, and currently she had human feature's, accept her eye's were still a dark yellow color. She still had her fang's though, and her claw's. Those were permanent, she had no choice of change. She kept her eye's on the ground as she began walking down the alley, staying silent as she did. A light sigh escaped her soft pink lip's."Hey!"A male's voice shouted as she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She was shoved against a wall suddenly."Se?"She pushed the man away, looking at him confused."Shut up!"The man shouted, grabbing her around the neck."Gesas meh shesino!"She shouted, kicking him hard in the stomach and shoving him away."What kind of language are you talking?"He glared at her, and took a step towards her again. His eye's widened as her body shape began to change. Her hand turned to White furry paw's, and so did her feet. Her body became engulfed in white fluffy fur. Wolf ear's sprouted from her head and a tail from behind her. When this was done her body was now that of a wolf.

"Oh my god."He stared at her. Fang's stuck from her mouth, and blood red eye's stared at him. Her body was at least a few feet bigger than a great dane. Her eye's were blood red, and the slowly looked up at him. He let out a yell and grabbed for his pocket pulling out a gun that had been hidden. He held it up, his hand shaking as he fired a few time's. It hit her, but didn't seem to affect her one bit. She snarled in aggression and ran at him. He yelled again, shooting the gun at her as she leapt biting down hard, fang's going right through his arm. He yelled and screamed in pain, and she ripped his arm, Right out of the socket. He screamed loudly, shouting for help. Blood piled out of his socket. Her ear's went back in annoyence of the yelling, and she clamped her jaw's around his neck, biting down hard, and with that, he was silenced.

Shinya stood there, her body back to it's normal human form. Her eye's looked back at the man's body, it was just a skeleton in a pile of blood and organ's and unwanted piece's of flesh. She looked up at the sky, and walked past the pile of bone's, stepping through the blood and walking down the alley, bloody footprint's left behind. She continued on her way, walking down the street silently. Back at the spot of the attack was Lil' slugger. He looked down at the body."I'd expect her to kill somebody, But not eat them."He said, looking around. He then noticed foot print's on the ground heading out toword's the sidewalk. He followed them, but the ended just a little bit away. He didn't seem to care, he turned down one way, skateing quickly down that way.

Time had passed and it was soon daylight, and slugger had taken refuge in the shadow's away from the day time people. He had spent all night Trying to track shinya, but had absolutely no luck in it. He had found her once, kneeling on the ground holding her stomach in pain. He had tried to attack her so he could take her back to hell, but the way she had looked up at him seemed to hold him back. She had taken that chance and easily escaped. With what she had done last night, he didn't want to risk happening again, that would mean more people scared of being attacked, and ending up calling for him, and with his break from tsukiko, who was hell of a kid to deal with, he didn't want to have to start killing again.

He opened his eye's, relizeing he had fallen asleep in the spot he stood. His eye's travled up, almost on command, and he saw her, stareing down at him, or at least her thought she was, but he relized she was starring at a wild dog that had come to rest beside him. He returned his gaze up to where she had been, but she was no longer there. He looked back at the dog, and she was right beside it, petting it. The dog looked up at her, looking as if it were smiling. She leened back on the well, hugging her knees to her chest."I know your there, don't bother hiding."She spoke. He looked surprised and stunned, but came out from the shadow, looking at her."So you so speak human, huh mutt?" He asked with a grin, resting the bat on his shoulder."Yes, I can. And I'm not a mutt."She said, looking up at him. Her eye's were a dark green color."You're a mixed blood, so that's what you are, a filthy disgusting worthless mutt."He growled, not exactly happy with her back talking him."Your one to talk, living off rotten human soul's." She returned her look to the ground."Oh shut the hell up! You're a mutt and you know it!"She shook her head at this, but said nothing in return.

"Maybe I should take you back to hell so they can put you in a cage, cause that's were you belong."He said, but still she said nothing."Answer me when I'm talking to you!"He yelled, grabbing her by the collor and pulling her up to her feet."Hey, let go!"She shouted, trying to pull away, but he slammed her agains't the wall."You know, I have a much better idea for you then just takeing you back and putting you in a cage."He tossed her to the ground, and razed teh bat, the sinister grin plastered on his face. She looked up at him, fear in her eye's. He hesitated, the feeling of dread filling him. He tried to shake it off, and without a moment's more hesitation and slammed the bat down into her head with a swing that would have killed any human, but it just knocked her light's out. The truth was he didn't have the gut's to kill her, that or he wasen't planning to. With that, he picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, and seemed to disapeare a a cloud of black mist.

--------------------------

That's chapter two! Tell me what you think and I'll put chapter three up. Cough Just make it qiuck cause school is starting soon.


	3. The reason

_**So sorry I haven't updated, school starting and everything. I warn all of you though, chapter 4 is not for the faint of heart. You shall see why later. now, read!**_

**_-----------------------------_**

_Silence, silence is all I hear. I see nothing, only darkness. Blood, all I can smell is blood. I can taste human flesh, sinning human flesh, and I feel cold, so very cold. I- I see a light, a very bright light. Run, run toward's it. Go, before it's to late, before..._ Shinya's eye's immediately flashed open, And she sat up, gazing around the room. It was dark in the room, a few pieces of furniture she was able to make out. A coffee table in front of the couch she was lain on, and a small tv table in front of that with a small TV atop it. She pushed the blanket off of herself, standing up, her eye's finally adjusting to the dark surrounding's. There was a small kitchen with a sink, cabinet's, and beside the fridge was a small door, and across the room from there, by the couch she was lain on was another door. And a third door on the other side of the couch. She blinked, wondering which to go into first.

"I believe-"She was cut off by the sound of foot step's in the room to her right made her practically jump. As the door handle twisted and pulled open she dove behind the kitchen counter, curling up silently as she heard the person step into the living room."Damn it all!"She heard a voice yell. A male voice, _his_ voice. She curled up tighter, hugging her knees to her chest. "Where is that bitch!"He yelled again, and rounded the Small counter corner, practically kicking her in the side cause he didn't see her. He glanced down."Hm, for a second I thought you had gotten out."He said with a slight grin, grabbing her arm and yanking her up. She pried away quickly, glaring at him. Her eye's a dark red color. "Oh, so now you think a disgusting slut of a mutt like you can stand up to me? Lil' slugger?"He shook his head, looking at her with his deep golden eye's.

"I am not a slut, I'm a mutt, I mean, Uggh!"She growled, slamming her fist into the counter, knocking over and busting a glass that was sat on it."Jeez, calm down."Lil' slugger said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off in annoyance."Will you just leave me alone. My life is none of your business!"She snarled."Well now it is, and I hate to break it to ya, but if you don't want to go back in that small tight cage and those sharp shackles, You better do what I say when I say it, got it?"His face was right up close to her's at that point. She narrowed her eye's, giving him an evil look."No."She answered simply, and he slammed the back of his hand across her face. She was sent back, but caught herself, putting a hand on her cheek. His face was full of anger."You have anger issue's."She muttered, rubbing her cheek. He took a step forward, and she took one back incase he tried to hit her again, but instead her eached under the counter, pulling out a pair of clothe's and handed them to her."You reek of blood, go take a shower and change out of that whore dress."He muttered, shoving her toward's the door by the fridge. She glared at him in annoyence, but opened the door, closing it behind her, and locking it. She didn't really know why, she just did.

The dress dropped onto the floor, along with some pantie's and a bra. The water turned on, and steam quickly filled the room. She stepped in, the water hitting her. It felt good on her aching muscles. She closed her yellow eye's, her mind wandering. With her deep angelic side she scenced something within him, almost like his soul was changing, some hatred loosening, but she felt a slam in her chest, and opened her eye's, putting her hand over her heart."Ow. Guess he doesn't like people searching his soul."She muttered. Her mind wandered into her thought's. Her parent's dead, killed because love between angel's and demons forbidden, especially when the demon is a half demon. She opened her eye's, oddly, she heard yelling outside. She turned the water off, grabbing a towel from the sink counter and wrapping it around her body, moving the blind's and looking out the window. She could see Lil' slugger, along with some people from the demon army. Wait, demon army? Shinya let the blind's fall back, closing her eye's.'_Damn, now I'm gonna have to go back to hell. I don't want to be in a damn cage all my life!' _She opened her eye's taking a breath and looking out the window again. Listening carfully, she was able to hear what was going on. "Were is she!"The leader of the group yelled at Lil slugger."She isn't here, I told you already."He shouted back.

This continued on and on for a long time, and she was about to give up and get dressed and escape out another window when she heard a crash in the living room that made her jump. She opened the door and saw one of the demon's, he looked like a lizard man."Don't you ever say that about her!"She turned, seeing lil slugger right here, his eye's red with anger. She looked at him, blinking in confusion."Get dressed. You have to get out of here."He said, looking at her."But-" "NOW!" She nodded at this, closing the door and quickly changing into a white tanktop and black pant's. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her back. Turning, she saw it was only lil' slugger, and pulled her hand away."You better hurry or they'll come after you."He mutterd, looking seeing the rest of them begining to wake up. She figured he had ko'ed them."Uh, why did you save me?"She asked, looking at him confused."Umm, I'll tell you later, just go."He said, pushing her into the shadow's of the forest that sarounded the area. She nodded, her form changing to that of the same wolf, and she bound off into the forest.

A long time had passed, and night had fallen. Shinya looked around, her pace slow as she walked, looking. She hoped she was headed in the right direction, and soon she was confirmed by the sight of the cabin. She saw a shadow of someone laying infront of the door, and noticed who it was. She ran over quickly, bending down."Slugger?"She asked, lightly shaking him, being carful not to hurt him because of his injury's. Her face suddenly turned red at the feeling of his hand groping over her behind."Hey!"She growled, grabbing his hand and shoving it away."Get up."She commanded him, shoving him over on his stomach, and he stood up, looking at her. Shinya could tell he was trying not to laugh, and just grumbled, standing up."Touch me again and I will kill you."She muttered."Hmm, your no fun."He muttered, standing up and brushing his short's off."I'm only fun when I feel like it."She muttered, crossing her arm's over her chest."Oh really?"She lightly gasped as she suddenly felt his arm's wrap around her waist from behind."Hey, stop!"She yelled shoving him off."Hmm, you are no fun. No wonder those demon guard's weren't in a hurry to take back."He crossed his arm's, shaking his head."Atleast I'de be away from you."She muttered under her breathe."What was that?"She blinked."Nothing."She answered simply."But, really, why did you save me?"He looked up at her."Huh? Because I wanted to." "no."She shook her head."Would you rather me search your soul again or are you going to tell me?"He rolled his eye's."Fine,"He muttered."The reason I saved you is..."

**---------------------------------**

**Muhahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Read and review please Oh and in your reviews can you tell me how to change the rating in the middle of the story? I can't figure it out. k, thank's, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, the story wasen't going to good. I might as well give up on it. My brain has racked. Anyways, if you all who like paranoia agent wanna give me a shout or roleplay or somthin just send me a yell. Yes, My character Magma has killed your preciouse slugger.xD Well, PLEASE! Send me a shout to roleplay, I love roleplaying.

Me-

Http/ 


End file.
